


You're My Medicine

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Reddie Drabbles [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Swearing, its a drabble so its really short, its based off a prompt, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Richie gets sick and Eddie has to take care of him.





	You're My Medicine

“It wasn't a good idea to go swimming, was it?”

It was the start of winter, when it wasn't snowing, just cold.

Like very cold.

And Richie had insisted they went to the Quarry, even though they were absolutely freezing, for some godawful reason.

“Don’t let a little cold spoil the fun, you sissies," he had said.

Of course Eddie didn't go, he knew he'd most likely get sick if he did. And of course the others agreed with him. Who the hell would want to strip down and go swim on freezing water with that weather?

Well the answer is Richie Tozier. And he was really determined to do it.

“What the fuck Richie? Stop! You're gonna get a cold! Or- or hypothermia! Oh my God Rich what if you get hypothermia?” Eddie said.

But the boy is stubborn. He just ignored and went.

So a day later there he was, laying in his bed, with a cold, coughing his guts off, of course.

“That's exactly what I told you! You're Lucky it's just a cold but you fucking deserve it!"

“Wow you're really getting my feelings hurt here"

“You know you wouldn't be sick if you'd listened to me but noooo, you’re Richie Tozier. Richie Tozier doesn’t listen to anyone, no."

“Damn Eds calm down it's just a-” he stopped mid-sentence suddenly and coughed. “It’s just a cold. I'm fine can't you see? Still hot as Always,” he grinned and wiped his running nose with the back of his hand.

“Rich you look like shit!" He said, laughing.

"Heartwarming. Thank you!”

Eddie rolled his eyes and Richie coughed again.

“I’m gonna get you some medicine. I’ll be right back."

Richie held Eddie's arm to keep him in bed.

“No don’t gooo, stay with meee”

“Richie you’re just gonna get worse. Lemme get you the medicine I’ll be right back”

“But I don’t need it I need you.”

“Have you seen yourself? You need it”

Well I dont even need to mention how cuddly and clingy this boy gets when he’s sick. Eddie thought it was cute and all but Richie really did have to take his medicine.

“I’ll be back in an instant I promise”

Richie groaned but let him go. “Alriiight".

Eddie went downstairs and looked for the medicine. It took him a few minutes but he found it, and headed back upstairs.

“You took too looong”

“Richie that was like five minutes. Now take this.”

"But I don’t want to”

"Yeah but you need to”

"I don’t need it. I need YOU. You’re my medicine.”

Now Eddie can’t deny that it made his heart melt a little or that he had to resist the urge to kiss him. But, again, Richie was really sick. So after some resisting, he got him to take it saying “I really wanna kiss you right now but I sure as hell won’t kiss you when you’re sick”

And let me tell you the bastard fucking downed it in one sitting.

"Can I get a kiss now?”

"Nope. You don’t just get magically cured Rich”

"Please?”

Eddie laughed. "Not while you're still sick”

“Not fair”

"Stop acting like a four year old Rich”

Richie sticked his tongue out at Eddie and they both laughed.

"God Richie you’re such a dork”

"But I’m your dork?”

"Nah you’re just a dork”

"Hey!”

"I love you though. Dork.” He smiled as Richie smirked at him.

“Come here Eds let’s watch some crappy movie and make out."

"Fine but no making out”

"God you’re no fun”

"Fuck off” Eddie said, climbing on the couch anyways and laughing at Richie's attempts to get him to kiss him.

These boys are complicated but damn do they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some months ago but I'm putting what I've written on Tumblr on here too so here it is.  
> Im actually pretty proud of it cause its short but its really cute.


End file.
